Amuto - Shall he return?
by animevampire21
Summary: 返すように愛を永遠に待っている - Kaesu yō ni ai o eien ni matte iru- waiting forever on love to return! Amu has been waiting for Ikuto for years and is now in high-school. She is now becoming depressed and is facing new problems at high-school will Ikuto come and save her or is she left herself? My first fanfiction. Rate T for further chapters. Enjoy! AMUTO!
1. I miss you

**Animevampire21: H-h-hello everyone.**

**Amu: Animevampire21 why you so shy? Your not normally like this.**

**Animevampire21: Well, this is my first fanfiction on . Im a little nervous**

**Amu: Don't worry Animevampire21 they wont bite your head of. I ****_think_****.**

**Animevampire21: Ok, then. If you say so... enjoy everyone.**

**Amu: Animevampire21 does not own Shugo chara or any of the characters from it.**

**AMUTO SHALL HE RETURN?**

**CHAPTER 1: I miss you**

_**Amu's pov.**_

I _don't_ want to go! I _hate_ it! **High-school**.

It reminds me to much of a High-school boy I once loved. Who promised that when I was old anoth he'd come back. **Yeah right**! Where is he now! Where has he been the past few years! I can tell you this much, he isn't where he should be. He _should_ be with me! As I lay here on the ground, he's probably at the other side of the world with a loving family. A wife and three kids all shouting " お母さん (Okāsan, Mum/mom) and パパ (papa, daddy)" while laughing. I can picture it now, Ikuto's little boy so fragile and cute. With his fathers shining, messy, blue hair and his mothers eyes, which I'm guessing are brown. A girl who I can't imagine because she looks like her mother but with Ikuto's midnight blue eyes. A cute baby girl with some small strands of blue hair poking out her head. Her small hands wrapped round Ikuto's finger. I slump up from the ground and look at the clock. **8:40am**. School starts in 15 minutes and its a 30 minute walk from my house. Who _cares_ if I'm late other than Hotori Tadase. A boy I once had feelings for when Ikuto was still around but now Tadase and I are just friends. That all we ever will be. Friends. I walk to the door and shake my chara's eggs. " "みな (Mina, everyone)! Wake up!" All my charas pop out their eggs, then fly to my shoulder. I leave the house for yet another long day.

I slowly walk down the street as my charas play 'I spy'. Every now and then from the corner of my eye I notice Dia smirking at me. Its beginning to bug me, a lot. It's as if she knows something I don't. I look down at my phone. **8:45am **and I can _still_ see my house."I spy with my little eye something beginning A" shouts Ran up at my ear. They're testing my patience! "Is it... Anime dvd!?" shouts Miki in my other ear. "NOPE!" Ran snigger's. " Anaconda~desu?" Suu asks stupidly and Miki reply's "where. For it to be in eye spy you must see it. Don't be a **ばか** (**baka, idiot**)!" I sigh as anger builds in me. I then send a death glare at my charas ,that shut them up! Dia then smirks at me **again**! "Ok, Dia tell me what the fuck is with the smirking!" Dia puffs out her cheeks and frowns. "Why did you need to swear. What happen to the sweet Amu we knew and loved? Your _always_ cranky at this time of the year because of Ikuto but you don't need to take it out on _us_!" I look at Dia with a look that could cause another ice-age. "She died when Ikuto left for the _**second**_ time!" Dia smirks and says "if he comes back will she be reborn?" Oh, I see! She thinks he is coming back!? Well, she's got her hopes up for nothing because he isn't! **EVER!** "He wont come back but if he does I'll beat the shit out him! Guys, you can go hang out with the other charas I think we need some space for a while." With that they left.

I walk past the elementary school I went to. I feel tears form in my eyes but I will never let them fall. N-n-never. I look to the ground as I feel my cheeks become wet. Noises escape my mouth.** No**. Don't cry for that _変態 ばか_ (_hentai baka, stupid pervert_)! **No! Stop crying for him!** I rush away from that school and end up at the park. Of course, I always do. Ever year I seem to do the same routine. Today is the date he left, today is the day I always remember him. I sit on the bench and stare at the spot he played his violin and the melody fills my head. Tears fall to the ground as puzzled members of the public pass me. I lay my head and remember the day he left.

*_**flashback**_*

The wedding ended and my charas were all back. Me, Ikuto and Tadase walked out of the party. Where we saw Ikuto's dad catching a taxi. Ikuto turned to his mother and asked where he was going his mother replied "to the airport". Ikuto runs clicks his phone open and calls a taxi. A few minutes later the taxi arrives Ikuto got in it and left to airport where he saw his father catching a plane to Spain. A week later Ikuto leaves to find his father. Telling me to remember the promise he made to me. "Never forget the promise" were his exact words before he lent in and licked the loop of my ear causing me to shout at him. The last thing I said to him wasn't "good-bye" or "I love you", no, it was " 変態 ねこ (hentai neko, perverted cat)!"

***_flashback end*_**

The tears drip from my chin to the ground. Love? Is _this_ love!? If it is I'd rather **never** love anyone ever again! Love hurt. It hurts so why did I have to fall for a man who was going to leave me for so long if not forever! "Whhaa! Why!? I HATE IT!?"

**"Hate, what?"**

Huh! Do I know that voice! Could it be! No it couldn't! I look up to see...

**Animevampire21: Hows that! XD**

**Amu: You seem more confident**

**Animevampire21: after writing that I'm all fired up!**

**Amu: That was a pretty sad chapter.**

**Animevampire21: Blame Taylor Swift I had her songs on repeat from her new album 'Red'**

**Amu: That album's not out yet right. **

**Animevampire21: Is on itunes I love her song 'I knew you were trouble'**

**Amu: Same, well lets wrap things up here. Hope you enjoyed please R&R (it is that right) ¬_¬**

**Animevampire21: BYE! See you next time! =3**


	2. This is life

**Animevampire21: So here we go chapter two hope you enjoy! oh! And please note Im British so some of my spellings are a little different than in America but I'll try to use the spelling from the USA but if troisers are pants what are pants (a womans underwear here) that always annoys me in a way. How do you know!?**

Amu: Animevampire21 doesn't own shugo chara or the characters from shugo chara.

**Animevampire21: *clicks Taylor Swifts 'Red' album* wwEEEEee aaaAARrrrrRRrEeeeeeEE NnneeVVVvvvEEERrrrr **

**Amu: NO! SHES BAD AT THAT HOLY FUCK!**

**AMUTO SHALL HE RETURN?**

**CHAPTER 2: THATS LIFE!**

**_Previously_**_** on amuto-Shall he return?**_[amused]

_The tears drip from my chin to the ground. Love? Is this love!? If it is I'd rather __**never**__ love anyone ever again! Love hurt. It hurts so did I have to fall for a man who was going to leave me for so long if not forever! "Whhaa! Why!? I HATE IT!?"_

_**"Hate, what?"**_

_Huh! Do I know that voice! Could it be! No it couldn't! I look up to see..._

**_Returning to story- Amu's pov._**

Huh! Do I know that voice! Could it be! No it couldn't! I look up to see Ikuto. I lean up to wrap my arms around him. _Finally hes came back. After so long. After so much time has passed. I've cried so many times._ I close my arms but just hug thin air. No! NO! **NO!** **_NO! __NO!_ _NO!_**_**NOOOOO!** _I fall to the ground. Ikuto! Ikuto! Tears stream down my face like rivers. Plop! I feel a wet patch on my head so I glance up to see it had start to rain. My hair covers my face, I just take a painful breath. The park is gray and lifeless just like me. I crunch my fists up into a ball which causes me to cut my knuckles. Ouch, it hurts! Not my knuckles thou, its my heart that hurts. I silence myself by staring at the blood coming from my knuckles. I watch as the glistening blood forms a red puddle. My phone disturbed my silence. "Hello?" It was my mother on the other end "AMU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT SCHOOL GET THERE RIGHT NOW **OR ELSE** THERE WILL BE **_TROUBLE_**!" I sigh "yeah, whatever". I then quickly hang up so I get no reply. I stand up and begin walking to school.

I finally get to school, drenched. As I walk in a teacher began to shout at me. I didn't listen, I heard it _last_ year. I soon get to one of my classes, where I sit next to Tadase-kun. He turns to me worryingly. Oh great just what I need, sympathy from the popular kid. "Hinamori-san are you okay?" Yes you heard it Hinamori-san, I mean **nothing **to him. I'm not even -chan or Amu to him anymore. I nod and answer " はい (hai, yes). I'm great its just... that time of year." He nods "I completely understand." **NO YOU DON'T! YOU HATED HIM HALF YOUR LIFE! I LOVE HIM! YOU DON'T IN WHAT FUCKING WAY DO YOU UNDERSTAND! WHEN HAVE YOU EVER UNDERSTOOD ANYTHING, EH!? NEVER, NEVER, NEVER! IKUTO WHERE ARE YOU! CALM DOWN! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! WHY, CANT I CALM DOWN!? **I begin to uncontrollably cry. "Ikuto! Ikuto! Whaaaa! Why did you leave me was I _that _bad! You p-promised you'd come baaacck!" Tadase rushes over to me in shock but I can't hold up no more. I fall to the ground and my vision goes fussy.

**Ikuto's pov.**

_Amu. I bet by now you've found yourself a man but if you haven't I'm still free. I found my father, at last. Now I can return to Japan at last. I cant wait to see you. I hope you're keeping well. I love you. _

_Lots of love Ikutox_

I scrunch up another letter. Why is it so hard to send these fucking things!? I throw yet another letter in the bin. I wonder what Amu looks like now? Has she found a man. God I'd be so fucking pissed if she did. What if she's _pregnant_!? I'd be so screwed if she was. I couldn't blame her if she had moved on. I've been gone for years! Amu, I did promise. I look out side the hotel window to see a bus. My bus to the airport is after this one so I better leave. I sprint down 4 flights of stairs and over to the bus stop. My bus pulls aside and I pull my suitcase into it. I walk up to the back seats and stretch my legs across them. Might as well get some sleep.

**Amu's pov.**

I wake up in the schools medical room to see the school nurse staring at me. I jump a mile from fright! Who just sits there and stares at people like that!? Weirdo. She stands up and says "you seem all good now. It seems to me you seem to have a metal fit, it seems". Normal people don't say 'seem'_ that_ much. I nod as she continues "it seems that something happen in the past? Maybe close to this date?" I nod, not thinking. She sits back down and waits on me to tell her but I don't. I hope she doesn't expects me to tell her because I wont. Its private. Only me, my friends and Ikuto know that. I look over and notice everyone's charas floating by the bed. Worry on their face, every one of them except Dia. Who had a smirk on her face. What is her problem!? The nurse stops waiting and asks impatiently "can you tell me?" I glare at her with my 'cool and spicy' personality "no." She looks at me a little puzzled and annoyed but keeps her fake sweet voice "why not?" I'm fed up with this fucking nurse "Its private."

After an hour or two they send me home, where I lay on my bed thinking about the past. All the times me and Ikuto went to the amazement park or when I was at the wedding and he caught me when I fell. Every time he caught me when I fell, even when I first met him he was catching me when I fall. Haha! Or those nights he stayed at my house. Or that one time he turned up at my house with a bag full of chocolate. Every time he played his violin or that one time I sang when he played it. There is also the time he tried to put the lock in my key but failed. Their were all the times he teased me about many things like loving him... which now I do. Their was also that time during the week before he left.

*_**flashback***_

I was sitting in my room watching a movie called 'the boy in the stripped pj's'. I was crying as the credits where falling, when Ikuto came in my balcony and laughed at me crying. "The perverted kid is crying because the boy she fancied died" he smirked and of course I defended myself like I always did "AS IF! PLUS YOU ARE THE PERVERT NOT ME!" He makes his way towards me and bends down so we're face to face. "_Ohh_? really now? I could be an even bigger pervert than you know" he said smirk plastered over his face. I moved my eyes away from his before I melted. I don't recall the reason I never admitted I loved him, when he confessed at the airport. As memories of the airport pasted through my mind I blushed. He inches closer and said in his husky voice "Whats this? Amu-koi embarrassed?" That had caused my face to burn up even more. I tried to cover my face but Ikuto grabbed my hand. "You're cute when you're red, a-m-u-k-o-i." I nearly fainted "I-I-Im-m n-not you'r-re k-k-k-k-k-k-k-koi!" I stuttered, to the extreme! He rubbed his cheek off mine "we should be, koi. Plus I don't remember koi having that many k's". I turn on another movie and told him to shut up but he just keeps teasing me and even thou I wouldn't have told him, I wish I could have him there teasing me all the time. Forever.

That night he talked me into letting him stay over, with my parents permission of course. I was expecting them to say no but my mum/mom talked my dad into it. He had a sleeping bag but when he knew everyone had fallen asleep he snuck into my bed. I complained for a bit but then lived with it. Then after a while of pointless chat I got up the courage to ask "why do you say you love me?" He turned and looked me in the eye "because I think you are that you are the one". He then pulled me into a hug. The next morning I woke up warm in his arms.

*_**end of flash back***_

I sit on my bed waiting. Not knowing what just something but noting happens. I walk into my overly sized bathroom and turn on the tap to run myself a bath. I remember Ikuto bathing her. Me trying so hard not to turn round. Then I had to get changed while he was in there but being the good guy he is he turned his back to the wall. I put bubble-bath into the bath and lots of foamy bubbles form. I sigh, maybe a nice warm bath will do me good but Ikuto would do me more good now. Ikuto are you enjoying your family. As long as you're happy where you are I'll live with it. Your happiness is worth my pain. I should've known this would happen, he was so much older than me. I can feel the tears prick my eyes but I don't care. **Ikuto I love you. **

**Ikuto's pov.**

I finally walk into the plane and sit down. I stare out the window as the plane moves. Lights of the night move around like animals. I lay my head off the window as the pilot begins to talk to everyone in Spanish then English the Japanese. Great! "Vuelo desde España a Japón, 日本へのスペインからのフライト (Nihon e no Supein kara no furaito), Flight from Spain to Japan." The pilot seems to talk for what seems like days to me. I watch as a clumsy woman walks up the plane she trips and falls on top of me. She blushes and begins to flutter her eyebrows. Her blush is fake and disgusting unlike Amus. "Lo siento sexy (Sorry, sexy)" she flirts. I look at her like she was some insect that had some how made its way into my food. "ningún problema, pero no me llames que (no problem but don't call me that)" I reply half sick. She leans on me in a way that makes inside her top visible. Why does she think I want to see her tits!? I _really _don't want to see them. I stand up causing her to fall off me. I've made that mistake before I don't want to make it again.

**Amu's pov.**

I come out the bath covering myself with a towel. My chara's shriek in horror as they see something new on my body. A new set of cuts on my wrists and ankles...

**Animevampire21: Tada! Phew that one took some time. Amu guess what happened it was so scary!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Animevampire21: YAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**

**Ikuto: Yo. I was in the chapter so I thought I would join the chat instead of Amu so what happened?**

**Animevampire21: *nosebleed* Iku...to... *shakes nosebleed away* Ok what happened was I was on facebook when a real life pedophile was like all scary and talking to me and I was a little creeped out but then he began saying your sexy, your hot I want to fuck you and shit like that. I was really scared so I deleted him but now he's added one of my friends but we have reported him... wait ikuto what age were you when you confessed to Amu?**

**Ikuto: Uh oh.**

**Animevampire21: I don't know what to think well, you're not freaky or scary so I accept you!**

**Ikuto: Thanks.**

**Animevampire21: Please R&R people, thank you for reading!**


	3. Cheer up Amu!

**Animevampire21: Okay heres the next chapter from here on out the chapters will have a longer space period because my computer is away to get fixed. Sorry I thought it made sense... IKUTO IS ON THE PLANE THERE HE IS NOT BACK YET! *points to Amu and Ikuto***

**Amu and Ikuto: Animevampire21 does not own shugo chara or the characters from it. Enjoy!**

**AMUTO - SHALL HE RETURN**

**CHAPTER 3: CHEER UP AMU!**

**Ikuto's** **pov.  
**  
I groan as the woman from earlier takes a seat next to me. She turns to face me her over sized lips slightly apart "Parece que fue trasladado a su lado sexy (looks like I was moved next to you sexy)" I sigh loudly, hoping she'll figure out that I'm not interested. The idiot didn't, her reply was her putting her leg on top of mine. Her skirt slowly moving up. I shove her leg violently off me, temper growing. Fuck off, slag... is what I want to say but I tell her "No me interesa (I'm not interested)" and her reply is " Te voy a pagar diez euros por una rápida pelusa en el inodoro (I'll pay you ten euros for a quick shag in the toilet)". When she said that I feel seriously sick, what a state! **YUCK** DOES SHE THINK THAT IS HOT!? I then ask to moved away from this woman, and Amu called me a pervert! That's a _real_ pervert; if she was any closer it would've been rape! The man I asks moves me to another seat. I _will_ tell Amu about this!

After a couple of hours the seat belt light came on and I buckled my belt. I suck on a to sweet as my ears are still super sensitive because of Yoru (I also still have cat-like reflexes just not as much as before e.g I couldn't jump on/off a high building like before.) The plane goes down making me feel uneasy. I hate planes. BASH! BANG! CRACK! The wheels touch the ground and people's heads bang off the seat, my neck cracks every time I hit the seat. After a couple of head-bangs the plane halts to a stop. I rush out the plane and into the airport where I got my suitcase. I fight my way through the crowd with my giant suitcase. I then catch the taxi I had booked back in Spain. Amu just you wait, here I come.

**Amus pov. The night before...**

I come out the bath covering myself with a towel. My chara's shriek in horror as they see something new on my body. A new set of cuts on my wrists and ankles. They all give each other a sad look than Miki decides to speak out "you are pathetic." The other charas all gasp at her comment but Miki herself seemed pissed. I just stare at her wide-eyed, she doesn't understand. "YOU THINK** I** DON'T UNDERSTAND, EH!?" A rage awakens in me "**HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND!?**" The other charas all panic but me and Miki ignore them. Miki shouts with tears running down her small, plump face "AT LEAST YOU COULD COME BACK! DO YOU THINK YORU CAN!? NO HE CANT BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME GOING AROUND CUTTING MYSELF LIKE A FOOL!" I drop to the ground. I forgotten about that. I guess Miki really does understand. Even thou Ran is the heart, Miki always knows best when it comes to my love life. She is the chara I can relate to the most. I lower my head in same for a while and when I raise it again my charas are gone. I just lay on that floor lifeless.

I wake up to ice-cold air brushing off my naked body. I must have fell asleep. I lift my hand above my face staring at the cuts as if they were aliens on my wrist. I jump up and grab my dressing goon from my bed. I lift up my towel from the floor feeling a lot better than yesterday. Now I need to apologize to everyone but mainly Miki and Tadase-kun. I go up to my new heart-shaped mirror on my wall and brush my hair with my blue brush that has cat prints all over it. I fight the tots in my hair which was hard because I had fell asleep with wet hair. I change into a pair of black denim jeans, black tank top and a stripe gray and red loss belly top sort thing. I walk down the stair in my bare feet and my mum/mom walks past me a little disappointed in me. I look at her as she stomps up the stair shout on Ami to get up. I sigh my mum/mom doesn't care for me any more. Like fuck I care, of course I don't care... ok, I **do** care a little. I go into my kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. It pops when my mum/mom and Ami walk in."Mum/mom sorry about yesterday." She sighs and then tries to pull a smile but then gives up "sure, honey." I hear the lies in her tone not like I need to because I can see it written on her face but choose to ignore it.

I eat my toast and text Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai and Utau if they want to meet but only Yaya, Rima and Nagi accept the offer. Tadase says he's sorry but he has plans with the boys (he's not as gay now) and Utau and Kukai are away on Tour in America so you can guess the answer. I finish my toast and leave. This Saturday will be a lot more happy but first I need to find my charas.

**Ikuto's pov.**

The taxi passes where the amusement park was. I look to see what it turned into and smirk. It'd been into a new mall, looks fun. In my head I plan ways to meet Amu and tease her. None of them seem right. The taxi pulls out side my mum/mom's house and I pay him for the ride. I then stroll in my house, suitcase in hand. My mother jumps to hug me when she sees that I'm back. She then asks "so how was Aruto? Do you like him?" I never liked him, the opposite in fact. I _hated_ him. His reason for leaving was to fulfill his dreams then his second reason was because he had been ashamed of how bad a father he was! I wasted half my life looking for _**that**_ as an answer and worse after we met he gave me money for a hotel and thrown me out. Some dad, what an ass. I nod as reply and she smiles a heart-warming smile and sings "good."

After some catching up with mum/mom I left to get Amu. I walk down her street which wasn't too far (or close for that matter). When I get to the door I hesitate to chap but do any way because I can't use the balcony any more. The door opens and a small woman with brown hair and specks peeks out. I recognize this woman its Amu's mum/mom. She seems to recall me to because her eyes light up a little as she speaks "so you're back?" I blink back and whisper "did Amu tell you I was gone?" that causes her to laugh "as if! I remember you visiting Amu for a whole week and then poof you were gone." I not and ask "is Amu there that's me just back, you see." The life fades from the woman's eyes "no, she out with friends but she didn't leave to long ago so she'll b close by." I nod and say my good byes as I go searching for Amu.

**Amu's pov.**

I find my charas playing in a ally way with a staffordshare bullterrar. It was a little puppy and it had a brown tiger print on its fur. I pet it and my charas jump a little when they see me. They jump up into the air and pull huffy faces as I keep petting the dog. I smile and pluck my pride "I'm sorry guys please forgive me... for being such an ass... I really didn't mean it." They look at me then their eyes widen in joy "AMU-CHAN IS BACK!" They all shout in unison. I grin a little at that and pat Miki's head "you know I'm like that this time of year, sorry guys." They grin, showing their teeth causing me to let lose a slight giggle. I turn to the dog as it licks my hand. "Aww, you are soo cute but I'm not a big fan of dogs. Whats its name?" I ask my charas. "Aka-chan, desu" Suu chirps. I pet behind its ears and its soft fur rubs off my skin. It makes me feel warm in my empty cold heart. "Cute!" I cheer but then I'm a little confused when my charas don't cheer with me. "Guys? Its cute right?" "Who... me or the dog?" What!? That's not the charas.

I turn my head to see Ikuto standing there, a smirk plastered on his face. I turn back to the dog. I can't believe I'm still imaging him returning, have I gone mad. I turn to see if his "image" was still there; it should be gone by now. I feel my eyes widen slightly when his figure is still in-front of me. Does this mean hes really back. I take a slight glance at my charas, who are just floating there with there jaws hanging open _so they can see him? Does this mean he is real!?_ I slowly lift myself to my feet and walk over to him. If I can touch him he's real. Why does my heart hurt so much!? I don't know why I have waited so long on false hope. I softy place my hand on his cheek and rub it. He rises an eyebrow looking a little confused but also looking like hes about to burst out laughing. _So, this time he is real! He has really came back! _I move my hand away from his cheek and leave it hanging in the air and ask "Ikuto. Are you real?" His smirk grows and he replys "yes, this time I am real." I move my hand further away and suddenly... SLAP! My hand pricks a little because of the force I used when it reached Ikuto's flesh. Ikuto's smirk has disappeared as a red mark forms on his cheeks. I move back from him. _Why did I** just** do that!? _Tears force their up to my eyes and I have a fight to keep them from falling. I turn my back to him and attempt run. _Why did I do that!? Why did I slap him!? Am I stupid!? I wait for him to return for so long and i slap him! _As I move forward he grabs my wrist and a wave of pain runs up my arm and through-out my body. I winch in pain and the tears escape my eyes and race down my face as I realise a small painful moan. Ikuto's eyes widen and he stares at my arm.

"Amu do you cut yourself!?"  
I look at him and see his expression. It was a cold, worried look that made my heart melt. I turn away and mumble "don't act like you know anything. After what you did. Leaving for so long did you ever think how that effected others!?" He looks hurt and I return it with a look of betrayal. _What am I doing!? I'm ruining everything!? Tell him you love him, hold him and then kiss him! Stop shouting at him! _I then run and this time he doesn't grab me. He just stands there lifeless. What have I done!?

**Animevampire21: Er this was slow sorry... I didn't have as much free time...**

**Amu: Animevampire21 you suck!**

**Animevampire21: TT_TT leave me alone I said sorry**

**Ikuto: That chapter was erm... heart breaking...**

**Animevampire21: Really!?**

**Amu: Really!? Whats with the really you know what you were writting**

**Animevampire21: Well, I had to delete some things because they were TOO much so I dont find this as sad**

**Ikuto: Oh. I wouldn't want to read that then.**

**Animevampire21: yeah. Well, that all for today see you guys next time! Please R&R!**


	4. Thinking with friends

**Animevampire21: I'm sooo sorry for taking so long uploads will speed up after xmas or new year I promise. Its because Im getting evicted so my time is, well yeah... my bad luck again. I swear you could write a book about it lolz. So here you go!**

**last time on Amuto - Shall he return**

**_"Amu do you cut yourself!?"_**  
**_I look at him and see his expression. It was a cold, worried look that made my heart melt. I turn away and mumble "don't act like you know anything. After what you did. Leaving for so long did you ever think how that effected others!?" He looks hurt and I return it with a look of betrayal. What am I doing!? I'm ruining everything!? Tell him you love him, hold him and then kiss him! Stop shouting at him! I then run and this time he doesn't grab me. He just stands there lifeless. What have I done!?_**

**Chapter 4: Thinking with friends**

**Amu's pov.**

I run into my house. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to slap you, sorry sorry! My chara's cry as I lay on my bed lifeless. I grab my raiser and place it on my ankle. My hand tries to stop me but I win by quickly swiping it across my pale skin. A bead of red, glossy liquid flows out. "Stop Amu-chan, STOP IT!" Screams Ran. I shoot her a glare "my body, my choice." Ran turns red from anger "character change, from a depressed, suicidal mess to a girl who'll put down the raiser!" A love heart clip appears instead of an 'X' and she does as Ran to her. When they undo the change I curl up in my bed tears flowing gracefully down my face like two small streams. I close my eyes and see nothing but darkness. I wait for a dream of any kind but it just stays black so I lay there with my eyes open. After what seems like days my bedroom is dull and gray, this Saturday was suppose to be happy, what time is it? Oh who cares!? My charas are snuggling into my pillow a worried look not leaving their small chibi faces. I carefully place my hand under them and swoop them up into a genital hug. "I'm sorry thank you for stopping me. I was too shocked. I'm sorry." "We forgive you" they quietly moan on my shoulder. "Thank you." I then place them all in their eggs the slump down like young children would, I smile sweetly "sleep well " A tear streams down my face as I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. "Sorry, Ikuto" I mumble.

I grumble as I wake up. What day is it!? I look at my phone to see its still Saturday! It isn't even late! So they late nighters have had their toll on me and the guys. I glance over at Ran, Miki and Suu then the clock. Its **6:00pm**. Oh! Yaya, Rima and Nagi! I quickly grab my phone and text them to meet me now. The reply with a simple yes in different forms of course. After a few minutes they appear at my door step. I had changed into a red tank to and tartan skirt covered in skulls. I smile as I open the door "やあ、みんな！(Yā, min'na! hiya, guys!)." They grin and Nagi holds up a plastic bag full of sweets. I leave my house and we walk in the streets eating the sweets in Nagi's bag. We laugh and joke and at one point I catch Rima blush at Nagi which causes me and all the charas to shout out "RIMA LOVES NAGI! RIMA AND NAGI UP A TREE, DOING THINGS THEY SHOULD NOT BE!" **[(ayr version lol)] **Rima screams at us "that's absurd! Tell 'em Nagi-kun!" He shrugs and me and Yaya ease closer to Rima "'-kun'? OhhHHHhh!" She blushes and covers her face causing me to laugh and I feel my pain slowly fade. Nagi, Yaya and Rima pretend they cant see my cuts which also makes me feel great. They don't bring this up. After hours of giggles and screams, its time to go home. I beg for them to sleepover but none of them can. I sigh "fine" and slump home. I skip in my house and hug ママ (mama), who smiles "better now." I nod "yes, lots."

I walk up into my bedroom and look at a photo from the wedding **[(encore)]. **Ikuto at one side of me and Tadase is at the other both have bright smiles on their faces and I'm falling in shock with a smirking Nagi behind me. I feel my face become warmer and let go of the picture to feel it. My hand feels a warm wet sensation. I'm crying again, huh. Crying seems to be my new 'thing'. Weak Amu crying and cutting, really its pathetic but at least its not for judging eyes to see. I would _never_ cry in front of someone... if I can help it. I stare at the photo yet again and smile, if only I could live that day again... that whole year again.

**Ikuto's pov. After Amu slaps him**

I stand there like a lamp post, lifeless. What!? WHAT!? I don't get it, I thought she'd be happy. This wasn't meant to happen. My hand hovers up to my cheek a sting blasting as soon as I touch it. Amu wouldn't slap me, I am dreaming. I shove my hands into my pockets and start walking home, time to see mother and Utau. I swagger home and ring the new(?) doorbell. My mother opens the door and a glowing smile appears on her face when she sees me. I grin back at her and she jumps into a hug, like Utau would. "Ikuto-kun your back, oh my little boy is so big!" She screams like a school girl would. I laugh her off of me pretending I'm in a good mood for her sake. "So where is Utau?" I ask not really caring, I had met her at Spain a few times because of 'concerts'. Mothers smile disappears for a few seconds and then returns "shes had a lot of concerts lately so shes abroad". I walk into the house "oh, really good for her". My mother points to my room "its the same as always, no one but Amu has touched it." I look at her with wide eyes "_what_? Amu was in my room, why?" She shrugs "dunno, she probably was just missing you so to remember..." she fades off then returns the volume "maybe you should visit her!" I feel an arrow me in the back. I hang my head as blue and purple depression lines stream out "I did, she slapped me... hard." Mother puts a finger up to her chin "well you couldn't blame her. I would have slapped you to if I were her." I raise an eyebrow and question "why?" My mother burst out laughing "Ikuto! Ikuto! You left her for years! **ダミー! (Damī!, dummy!) **She must have missed you and got angry that you did leave her! Hahaha!" I walk up to my room irritated at her laugh and at the fact I needed her to tell me that.

I lay on the roof staring at the roof. Amu I still love you I hope you understand that. I promised didn't I. I didn't lay my eyes on (many) girls. Amu please forgive me. Gray clouds form in the sky and plops of water land on my face. I let a tear loose no one would know. It looks like rain but Amu, I Ikuto the guy who never cry not even when easter puts me through hell, is crying for you Amu. Only you. Only ever you my little pink headed love. Only you. **Sorry. **

**Animevampire21: short but sweet right? Hope you liked it next chapter Amu's highschool life will be unraveled. Sorry if some if of it doesn't make sense. I try and as I said at the top sorry for the long time I took to upload. **

**Ikuto: You should be!**

**Animevampire21: yo. Ikuto**

**Amu: Isn't Ikuto the one who says 'yo'?**

**Animevampire21: Oh so now Ikuto owns 'yo' is that it Amu!?**

**Amu: yeah.**

**Ikuto: when do I get to be a pervert**

**Animevampire21: heh heh when I decide so! *trollface***

**Amu & Ikuto: *Afraid of troll face* OMFG NOOO!**

**Animevampire21: R&R, I dont own shugo chara bla, bla...**


	5. My high school

**Hope you all had a great christmas. Now we are time skipping to Amu at school so we skipped Sunday but nothing happened that day. If you didn't like the last chapter then you can, if you want, think of it as a filler. I don't shugo chara cause if I did I wouldn't be making fanfics I'd be making more mangas about Ikuto and Amu then telling them to remake the anime so it follows the manga. **

**CHAPTER 5: MY HIGH SCHOOL**

**Amu's pov.**

I slowly walk to school in a cool 'n' spicy way. I'm not late as everyone say I am. I'm _rarely _late. Ok, maybe I sleep a little longer and need to rush but I always make it. I reach the gates my bag over my shoulder. I look at the smoking teens at the gate, smoke circling them. Their faces smirking but not in the way Ikuto would. No, in a dangerous way that means 'get on the wrong side of us and you are dead'. I speed up as I walk past them. My eye eases on one of them, her name is Yuuki. Tender, my ass! **[(Yuuki or Yuki means tender princess)].** She threatens me with her fist. I just walk past her with my cool 'n' spicy mode wavering. I could take her but I'd be hated by most of the school if I did. I mean this fat pig is the most popular and nasty person at this bad excuse for a school. I have powers and she has popularity. The same thing I used to have when boys thought they had a chance with me. I rejected thousands of them, most of them thought they were hard. Once a boy thought he'd kiss me so I chara changed with Miki and hurt him with an over sized paintbrush. When he told people about this they thought he had lost it. Haha! It was soo funny!

I reach the doors in and turn back so I can see the gates. I sigh, that girl could probably sit on you... to death! If that makes sense. I hate her. She is mean, ugly and stirs rumors, how can _anyone_ like that!? I tell you it's a question not even Dia can answer. I walk into the school, its a dark place. It confuses me how Ikuto could go through everything with easter and his dad when he had to go here! "Amu!" I turn to see a stupid boy who thinks he's hard. He's not. I glare at him "Amu? Did I ever tell you that you could call me that. You call me hinamori-san thou hinamori-sama is just is good." He sniggers at me "No you never said I could... but I do! You cold-hearted bitch! Yuuki-sama wants to fight you 'n' you have to say yes. Its not an option you must do it." I begin to walk away "oh, do I?" When I reach my registration class I go to sit next to Tadase. "Hey, Tadase-kun!" I shout while slapping his back in a fake over cheery way. He knows its fake but he seems to live with it. He smiles then speaks "Ikuto came back on Saturday." I feel an arrow saying 'Ikuto' stab into to me "I know." Tadase looks at me "yeah, I know you do. Last night Ikuto stayed at mine. He told me about your... er... reunion. He says you looked sad, then you slapped him. Oh! And your wrists are" his voice goes down into a whisper "cut. You been okay? Is it to do with that maddie you took?" I feel another arrow stab me saying 'maddie in class' on it. I sigh and he continues while waving his hands in front of his face "you don't need to tell me! Also Yuuki-san wants to fight you!" I nod as an arrow called 'Yuuki' stabs me, if they were real I'd be dead! "Yeah... I know." The bell interrupts us and our grumpy teacher walks in and slams her laptop on the desk. "Attendance."

**Ikuto's pov.**

I stroll through trees. I like feeling free, I can do anything and easter can't stop me. I try to forget Spain as I walk in any random direction. I picture the Students Motel I stayed in. It was a damp, warm room covered in weird-looking spiders with huge legs. I hear the bed springs from next door. I remember once they made a hole in the wall and I was nearly sick because of the sight. The boy next door had a new girl each day, I'm sure he payied for some of them. As I fail at forgetting Spain I trip and fall. I look up to see a high school with Amu at an over-sized window. So she came to this high school... eh? I realize that she's got a cold, sad expression on her face. She looks out the window, I expect her to see me yet she doesn't. Shes day dreaming, cute. Hahaha! I cant wait to tease her about this... oh wait! She doesn't like me any more. Shi- I guess I just need to make her like me again. I mean she missed me so she must like me... even just a little. I listen as her school bell rings. She stands up and walks away which causes me to sigh. I lay on the ground then for less than a second then rush round the corner. I want to make sure Amu is handling school okay. It's a hard place, especially _this_ school. I bump into a girl who is clearly over-confident. She takes a puff in from the fag in her chubby hand. I walk towards her and try to pass but she steps in front of me which causes me to glare at her. Her long pony tale full of dark red hair gapes between her chest as she bends down at me facing upwards because I am taller. It's clear it this point that if she thinks her boobs look bigger I'll be into her, why do so many girls think that!? She grimly smiles and her friend watch is awe in the background. I give her a cold look the type of look I would give when easter controlled me then a growl "what do you want?" She presses her body off mine and I shove her away and sneer "girl, I'm to old also the fact you smoke isn't cool its sick. Also I like someone else, sorry to disappoint" It may have been harsh to say that but if this girl did that to any other adult who hangs about schools and doesn't work there she'll get a huge surprise. Her friends laugh and she shots a glare at them then turns to me "come on, セクシーな青 (Sekushīna ao, sexy blue)" she says with a slight moan. Yuck, she is way to young for that I think she's around Amu's age. She try's to touch my- I slap her hand "I said no!" I shout angry at her "that's harassment, you know that right, slut! You are disgusting!" I shout without thinking feeling stressed. I shove past her and continue to walk time to find Amu. Man, I didn't need that!

**Amu's pov.**

A fight with Yuuki, eh?

Maybe I win, then what? The whole school would hate me or... maybe praise me once more.

Maybe I lose, then what? Humiliation, shame and embarrassment from the whole school.

It looks bad from every angle, then I also have that problem with Ikuto. Ahhhhh! What should I do!? I don't know what is expected from me! God(?), Buddha(?) someone tell me ! If only I had used my brain for once when I saw Ikuto. I should have hugged him and never let go. "Amu-" He'd say "Amu I still love you" and I'd whisper "I love you too" "Amu-sa-" He'd lean down and "Amu-san" I'd lean in. "Hinamori!" Our lips would get close "Hinamori-san!" I look up to see a angry teacher and at my side a worried Tadase. I growl "what, sensei!?" She pushes her glasses up her long pointy noise "the 'SOHCAHTOA' question on the board answer it, now!" I look at it confused. What does that mean!? I look at Tadase who try's to mouth the answer to me "Tamx= a/h = sah72*80-" She stops me tutting "Tadase, please let Hinamori-san do her _own _work." She walks back to the board, oh whatever! I stare into space and wait on the class to end when I see Ikuto talking to someone... Why is he here!? Who is that? I ease closer to the window and see... YUUKI! What the hell!? Why is he with her!? I cock my head away to face the board but my eyes keep averting towards Ikuto. What the HELL is wrong with me its like I'm obsessed!? I watch as Ikuto shoves past her with a seriously pissed expression on his face. The bell rings and I snap out my seat and rush outside. I look around and run towards the direction Ikuto was heading. **Why!? Why is _he_ here!? **I run into him and he looks down at first pissed then surprised then happy. "I-Ikuto? Why a-are" I blush. Oh no! What am I to say!? Last time I slapped him!? He bends down "yo, Amu"_**  
**_

**Animevampire21: sorry for the wait, here you go!**

**Ikuto: about time**

**Amu: y-yeah**

**Animevampire21: yeah sorry Happy 2013 the world didnt end**

**Chara's: Yeah!**

**Ikuto: yo, fangirls R&R, for me *smirks***


	6. What a twist

**Sorry guys I keep forgetting to make time for this. I've been pretty busy lately. Btw if you have got any free time can you check out my youtube channel lately I have been working, more on the amv there. I'm animevampire21 just search that up. Thank youx. Any way on to the story!**

**CHAPTER 6: WHAT A TWIST**

**Amu pov.**

"Yo. Amu" Ikuto smirks from above me. How can he be so causal? I slapped him last time! I can feel the world on my shoulders and he is like, well, Ikuto! He passes me his hand to lift me up but I shove it back to him. "Yo, yourself Ikuto. I want to know _why _you are here at _my _school!?" A flash of hurt shows in his eye for less than a second before he covers it up with a smirk. Geeze what am I doing! Acting all uncool and unspicy? Why am I bring Ikuto down with me!? "Just wanted to see you Amu~" He smirks with a husky voice which sends a shiver down my spine. I stand up and dust my legs "is that so?" He grabs my shoulders and pulls me into him, placing his head on my pink hair. Inhaling my scent... hentai! "Amu, give me a chance." I feel a dagger go throw my heart with those words. Secretly right now I wanted him to force a kiss on me then part and say "私はあなたを愛して ( Watashi wa anata o aishite, I love you)". I feel tear prick my eyes, if only he had done that! I wouldn't be able to say "no." Ikuto's grip gets stronger "please Amu". I feel his body press harder off mine as any air in between our bodies is forced out. "No Ikuto! NO! I CANT! YOU'LL LEAVE! YOU'LL SCREW EVERYTHING UP! I TRIED SO HARD TO FORGET ABOUT YOU AND YOU COME BACK! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT! WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THAT LONG! I FELL FOR YOU AND LOOK WHERE THATS GOT ME! WHY... should I... let.. y-you... back in?" I cry wanting him know how I feel. He tilts my head and whispers "because I love you and you love me. That's why." He pulls my waist in and his lips press off my cheek. Wait! He's still avoiding my lips!? I feel my face light up with red. He did it! I can't say no... even if it's just my cheek! He's back like I wanted and I wont let anger or pride ruin this chance!

**But all perfect moments come to an end.**

"Oi! Hinamori whore!" Shouts a nasty voice that is full of hate. Me and Ikuto turn towards Yuuki, who has a grim expression plastered all over her face. Ikuto lets go of me and panic sweeps over me. "We have a fight Amu-_slut_, I'll be extra good at this one because **YOU** just stole **_my_**, to be, man." Win or loss? Hate or humiliation!? Both sound bad! Loss, win... err! Win, it has to be. With Ikuto standing there I couldn't lose, not with _him_ watching. "Chara change, Ran" I whisper and a love heart clip forms where my 'X' clip once was. I run towards Yuuki my fists ready and Yuuki does the same. As she swings I jump over her body and students around gasp in 'awe'. I then in mid-air kick Yuuki in the face. She spits out a gasp then falls to the ground. I land on my feet a few cm away from her. She grabs my foot down and... SLASH! I feel pain take over my whole body and it coming from my stomach. _**"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ I scream in agony. She has a grin from ear to ear as she lifts the knife covered in my blood in front of her face. "Looks like I win bitch! Hahahahaha!" What the hell! I watch as Ikuto kicks her out-of-the-way and runs over to me. I look up at him, a small smile on my face "thanks". He looks down worried and angry "for what?" I blush as I say "for coming back" He smiles "of course I would, my little strawberry!" My eyebrow twitches "'my little strawberry'. Who said I was yours, hentai neko!" He chuckles "this" and presses his lips off mine. My lips! I feel the world melt around me and savor the taste. He atemps to deepen the kiss but I freak out by that, and push him away. I move my arms around and he chuckles until I feel heavy and over come by pain. Oh yeah. I was slashed, and Ikuto made me forget. Do I really love him that much!? So I must be losing _alot_ of blood. Is that why it's hard to keep my eyes open? My eyes fall and everything goes pitch-black but I hear Ikuto scream "call an ambulance!"

**Ikuto's pov.**

Amu begins to close her eyes losing conciseness. "Call an ambulance!" I shout at the school girls, who look like they couldn't care less. A girl shouts "what do we benefit from that! Yuuki is our friend and Amu's a bitch our boyfriends wanna have sex with! Hah!" I glare at them, no wonder Amu cuts herself [[[remember he doesn't know about her fit]]]. "IF YOU DONT FUCKING CALL ONE NOW THEN I'LL TAKE YOUR PHONE AND CALL IT BUT IF THAT HAPPENS YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT FREAKING THING AGAIN!" I shout completely outraged, these teenagers are disgusting! The girl looks at me panicked and speaks "you wouldn't hurt me... would you?" I look at her and you could see my fire of outrage "**you really think I WOULDN'T! Right now, I'd do anything for Amu so phone the FUCKING AMBULANCE IF AMU DOESN'T MAKE IT YOU'LL BE SORRY! I JUST GOT HER BACK!**" She fiddles with her phone and I turn my attention back to Amu. I press her small, light body against me "stay with us!" I feel my eyes water slightly but cover it with my head "if you don't make it I don't know what I'd do!" I press her cloths against her wound. Her chara's that are peaking from her bag turn paler and feel as ill as Amu. If they return to their eggs it means were losing Amu! The girl hangs up "that's it coming" she sighs. I turn to her and nod, then turn back to my dear Amu. Don't die on me Amu! Soon I hear the ambulance and we rush Amu into it. I accompany her to the hospital. **Don't die! Don't die on me! Don't die on me, please!**

**animevampire21: sorry this took a while but yeah, my chapters all seem to be short soo I guess this is a light-read fanfic? Any way do you like my little cliff-hanger. Now I'm not going to tell you everything but don't think you know whats going to happen because I'm not a happy person XD Personally I don't know whats going to happen this is a make it as you go type thing. I didn't plan this to happen it just did! Also I have a tumblr if anyone wants to talk ^.^ I'm called animevampire21, no surprise. Thank you for reading because Amu and Ikuto are in the ambulance, Yoru take it away!**

**Yoru: R&R, please! **


	7. Don't die on me

あなたの唯一の真の愛を失うことのの痛みは死の痛み千倍のようなものです  
Anata no yuiitsu no shin no ai o ushinau koto no no itami wa shi no itami sen-bai no yōna  
The pain of losing your only true love is like the pain of death a thousand times

**Chapter 7: DONT DIE ON ME.**

**Ikuto's pov.**

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" I shout in fear for Amu's life. The medic replied "no sir please, well be there soon." I rub the palm of Amu's hand which had -like her face- turned pale. **Don't die on me, don't die on me! AMU DON'T EVEN TRY TO DIE ON ME! **The ambulance pulls over and the drag Amu out in a stretcher. I follows with a painful look in my eye. Even I could not hide these stabbing emotions that were forcing to show in the ways my eyes dulled or the way I walked or even the way I snapped at anyone and everyone who'd dare speak to me when they should be caring for Amu. They placed her on a bed an put a drug on her wound to stop the bleeding. Her small body jumped in pain even with the little sleeping angel asleep. **Don't die on me! **The then cleared out the wound to find that they had to re-open it to take fractions of the cheap knife this Yuuki bitch had plunged into Amu. I couldn't bare to stay or leave so sat, back pressed against the wall waiting for the 'ok' to go in. I also took the time to phone her parents (I got the number from her mobile). They sounded worried but not as much as me. No one could ever feel as much towards Amu as me. I love her but not in that kiddie type of way, no. In the way where I'd show her anything, relieve any secret, plan to have a future with and live until old. Real love. **This will only happen if you don't die on me!**

The male nurse soon comes out the room and nods to say it was ok to enter. I rush in to she a small pale Amu asleep in a hospital bed, all her feature saying shes in pain. "Amu..." I gasp at the sight. This isn't happening. Amu looks so weak and in pain and I was there! I could have saved her! I could have stopped that Yuuki girl! I could have stopped all this from happening! I should have called the ambulance quicker! I should have beat down that Yuuki girl for Amu! I could have... I should have... But I didn't! No I stood at the sidelines and watched as everyone around me got hurt. That all I, Ikuto have ever done. Stood at the sidelines, watching as everything I love gets ripped away from me. No wonder dad left. He knew as soon as I was born I was a failure. Everyone did. I feel my eyes grow watery but don't let a tear drop. "Amu, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." I hear a moan escape Amu's lips. Can she hear me? "I should have stopped that Yuuki girl took the knife off her". Amu lets out another small moan "I should have moved out of the sidelines for a change". I stroke some pink hair away from her forehead and kiss it lightly "because I love you". Amu's yellow orbs open slightly "I was.. waiting.. for you... to say... something perverted... hentai neko" she forces. I place my finger on the tip of her small, perfect nose "is it perverted if its true?" Amu moves slightly, clearly in pain "yes it is". I run my finger down to her mouth and whisper "well prepare yourself for something else perverted." Amu blushes as I move my face slowly closer to hers. I stop and look at her tomato red face and feel her breath on my lips.

**Amu's pov.**

****He looks at my face as I stare, right into to his blue eyes. They look like the night sky and I expect to see the dr. pop out of the TARDIS somewhere in them to say "hi". His blue bangs are falling down to me and are slightly brushing my forehead. His warm breath is sending a shiver down my spine and his last line "well prepare yourself for something else perverted" has turned my face scarlet. 'Why is it only him who has that affect on me?' The pain from my stomach fades as this moment plays its self in slow motion. Ikuto smirks "Amu-koi was pale a second ago. Decided to get a fever instead of blood loss?" Ikuto teases that cause me to glare "my face i-i-isn't-" "Oh but it is Amu-koi and do you want to know why? It's because you want me to kiss you, don't you?" I look away "er...I-I-Ikuto I n-never s-s-s-said I wanted you t-to. You are j-j-just assuming th-i-ings." Ikuto leans in and kisses me every emotion he felt I could feel in that kiss. The panic and worry for me when I was slashed. The longing and confusing when I slapped him. The chance to win me back. Ikuto parts "you don't need to say it yet... but promise me that you will never get hurt like that again and in return I will _never ever _leave your side Amu because I love you in every place of my heart and know I should have stopped that girl and you are in this pain because Im such an.." "Baka!" I shout "don't become so out of character with that sad stuff! Ikuto's a hentai! Hentai's don't sound like they'll cry! Plus Ikuto I wont get hurt because you promise to be at my side... I-I heard you, you j-j-just said so and anyway I-!" I gasp in and gather my courage "I-I-I... I... I LOVE YOU TOO!" I blush and Ikuto pulls me into a kiss. A deep kiss. It was soo beautiful, magical and wonderful!

"Huh! AMU!"

"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?"

"Onee-chan!?"

Ikuto and I look at the door to see mama, papa and Ami standing at the door.  
Ami with a wide grin and nosebleed. Mama with a smirk and papa... well he had fainted at the sight. Ikuto now had one leg on the bed his hand in my hair and we both had each others tongue in one another's mouth. One day well be laughing about this I'm sure... I hope...

Amuto - Shall he return - YES AND HE WILL NEVER LEAVE

_Mean while with Tadase [skip if you really like Tadase]_

"Oh what a wonderful day"

"Why don't I blindly cross this road while traffic light is at red, nothing bad can happen!"

Tadase funeral- Amu could not attend as she was grounded, Rima and Nagi where busy and Yaya ate sweets in the church.

Rip- in memory of the retarded (not gay [because thats just cruel for gays]) Tadase

**Animevampire21: end \(e.e)/**

**Ikuto: kind of crappy ending :(**

**Animevampire21: well, I did originally have a different ending but... my computer deleted it so I settled with this. I know this is short but this is the whole fanfic. I've gotten bored with it and there seems to be to many like it for it to stand out... and more stuff**

**Amu: oh!? so you just shove us aside is that it!?**

**Animevampire21: Well, no. I'll do another amuto when I'm finished with InuKag. Plus it been a short but fun and wild ride and I hope to see you guys all in the near future! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! I really had to stop before it gotten old or stupid or down right depressing but thank you for reading**

**Amu & Ikuto: Please R&R Good bye everyone and a special thanks to those who reviewed, followed and/or faved!  
**

**Animevampire21: bye mina! XD**


End file.
